sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Federated Republics of Cascadia
Formal Name: Federated Republics of Cascadia Common Names: Cascadian Federated Republic, Republic of Cascadia Short Form: Cascadia Political Government Type: Federal Republic Head of State: President Alexandria Verdes (Federalist-Republican Party) Head of Government: President Alexandria Verdes (Federalist-Republican Party) Legislature: Bicameral Congress, lower chamber is the House of Representatives, democratically elected by basis of population arranged into districts; upper chamber is the Senate, appointed by provincial legislatures nominated by the governors of the provinces. Judicial Branch: Supreme Court of the Republic, composed of nine judges with the sole powers of judicial review. Capitol: Adams Capital District Major Political Parties: Federalist-Republican "Whig" Party (Right-Centrist), Democratic-Republican "Liberal" Party (Left-Centrist) Minor Political Parties: Conservative "Tory" Party (Right Conservatives), Stalwart Party (Right-Military Conservatives), Cascadian TraditionalistParty (Right Social Conservatives), Labor Party (Left Trade Unionist), Evergreen Party (Left-Centrist, environmental concerns and anti-nuclear power), Cascadian Socialist Party (Left Marxist), Jieshi Solidarity Front (Defies political spectrum, minor seperatist party from Jieshi that appeals to Asiatic Cascadians and promotes traditional Jieshi culture over Cascadian) Economic-Social Data Population: 26,529,660 (2018 est.) Religions: Protestant Christianity 54%, Catholic Christianity 20%, No Religion (Atheism/Agnosticism/Deism) 14%, Jieshi Taoism 4%, Jieshi Buddhism 4%, Islam 1.1%, Other 2.9% Languages: English (official language), Rosarian Spanish, Jieshi dialects widely spoken in those provinces, Adabani languages and dialects prominent in Puget Sound Metropolitan Region Currency: Cascadian Dollar ($) Literacy: 99.5% (defined as capable of reading and writing at age 15) GDP: $1.479 trillion, $55,752 per capita Major Industries: Biotech, Fishing, Logging, Shipbuilding, Computer Technology, assorted agricultural capability, Aerospace, oil and uranium finds in Velerian territories Major Imports: Oil, various raw materials. Energy Information: Modern power grid. Hydroelectric dams on the Columbia, lower Yukon, and Cascade Rivers, as well as minor rivers, provide 42% of the nation's power. Geo-thermal facilities provide another 10%. Nuclear reactors provide 30% and increasing due to the uranium deposits from the Upper Cascades (the mines produce barely enough to meet demand, importation of uranium will likely be necessary before long), leaving just 18% of the power demand to be filled by remaining coal, gas, and oil-burning plants. The long-term Peak Oil Preperation Project by the Republic and private energy-providers calls for continued expansion of hydroelectric, geothermal, and nuclear power generation. History Cascadia as a settled nation has existed for centuries, with the modern province of Olympia being the historical heartland of the country. It was founded in the 1770s from an older, less-unified Confederacy of city-states and small regional republics due to increasing concern over the ability of that Confederacy to deal with the approaching great continental powers. It has fought one war with Tian Xia over the Yukon River Valley region and had a number of further incidents with that empire in the 19th Century while also eventually getting involved in a conflict with Astaria over its expansive Velerian slave trade in the late 19th Century. It remained neutral in the First War of the World but joined the Allies in the Second War due to outrages by the Shadow Empire on Cascadian shipping and Japanistani advances in Veleria. Briefly considering membership in the MESS Alliance, Cascadia backed out of such a thing after the war due to a refusal by some MESS members to accept Cascadian claims over reparations and influence in Veleria. Since then it has remained a neutral country among the world's alliance systems, though it retains friendly ties with both of the current major alliances, MESS and CATO. Military The Cascadian Armed Services are composed of three branches: the Army, the Navy, and the Air Force. Additionally, like other nations, the Cascadian Navy has a Marine Corps (consisting of four Brigades) under its oversight. The Army tends to be seen as the primary service socially, particularly in the rural regions and in the provinces of Jieshi and Yukon, while the Navy and Air Force are favored in the cities and among the liberally educated due to their increased involvement in world affairs and more expansive use of technology. Whereas the Army is conservative and sometimes slow to accept new technology, the Air Force and Navy tend to seek the best technology available if it can be afforded and even accept short-term cuts in force strength to get the qualitative edge, as seen in the Air Force spending 15 years as one of the world's weakest so it could afford the R&D costs of fielding two 5th Generation jet aircraft designs. Like a number of other states in the world Cascadia practices National Service, by which young people are required to undergo training for militia service and are placed under peacetime draft lottery until age 30 (those that are drafted are permitted to directly enlist at the end of their draft periods, as is sometimes done). This gives the government flexibility when expanding or reducing the number of active units as yearly draft callups can be increased or decreased as needed. Category:Nations Category:Player-Character Nations Category:Non-aligned Nations Category:American Continent Nations